choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Character (LoveHacks)
The Main Character 'in '#LoveHacks is the main protagonist of the #LoveHacks series. Although her default name is "Dani", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance It is up to the player on to decide on what the main character looks like. Personality Relationships Mark Main Character and Mark have been friends since they were in college together. However, they also appear to have a mutual attraction that they can't seem to communicate with one another. Evan Main Character first meets Evan at a cafe in San Francisco in the first chapter. While initially amused and interested by him, Main Character soon realises Evan to be the shallow and short-tempered person he is. Ben Of the ten guys that Main Character dates for her first blog for ClickIt, Ben is only one who Your Character has a genuine interest in. They develop a true relationship until Main Character reveals the true circumstances surrounding her side of the relationship, which breaks Ben's trust and leads to a brief falling out until they make up with each other and Ben is Main Character's date to the ClickIt Anniversary Party. Ben is one of the choices for Main Character to take to a secluded area and watch specially-prepared fireworks at the party. Horatio Horatio first meets Main Character at the bar where he works, The Double Tap. Horatio likes her enough if Main Character chooses to humor him on how to savor one of his special cocktails. Cole Cole has been listening Mark's stories about Dani during the whole time they have been roomates. When they finally meet, he and Dani get along if Dani acknowledges that his flirting is a good talent that gets better with practice. After this, Cole wants to get her and Mark together. Sereena Sereena is Mark's friend and one of Dani's roomates. When talking about her with Ben, Dani says she and Brooke have become her two best girl friends. Brooke Brooke first meets the Main Character at the bar where Horatio works at. Brooke quickly hugs, gets along with her and immediately invites her to be roomates at their apartment. Amy Amy and the Main Character have known each other way before they met Mark. The two met at Hartfeld University and started off as friends, but then Amy is jealous of her. Leah Leah is one of the Main Character's coworkers at ClickIt. She displays romantic affection towards the Main Character, and the player can choose to pursue her as a love interest. They become business partners in Book 2. Character Customization Face and Hair LH Face.png|Face LH Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 LH Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 LH Book 1 Initial.png|Initial outfit LH First Date.png|Date with Evan LH Brunch.png|Brunch with Amy LH Workout.png|Workout outfit for race with Brock LH Country.png|Country date with Ray LH Billionaire.png|Date with Cyrus LH Triple Date.png|Triple date LH Baseball game.png|Baseball game with Ben LH ClickIt.png|ClickIt anniversary party Outfit Choices in Book 2 LH Book 2 Initial.png|Initial outfit LH Hero Con.png|Hero Con with Ben Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT